


Un réflexe

by Nat_the_Late



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_the_Late/pseuds/Nat_the_Late
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petit-déjeuner à Imladris, un matin comme un autre. </p><p>Ou comment un simple réflexe un peu tordu peut faire frôler l'arrêt cardiaque à l'un des plus grands Elfes de la Terre du Milieu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un réflexe

**Author's Note:**

> Les livres et les films du Hobbit et du Seigneur des Anneaux appartiennent respectivement au professeur J.R.R. Tolkien et à Peter Jackson. Quand à ma bêtise… Elle n’appartient qu’à moi ! =D
> 
> L’histoire se passe probablement entre le Hobbit et Le Seigneur des Anneaux, même s’il n’y a aucun repère chronologique précis.

Les Elfes de la maison du seigneur Elrond s’étaient réunis dans la salle à manger d’Imladris, se réjouissant ensemble de l’arrivée parmi eux du prince du royaume de Vert-bois-le-Grand, Legolas Vertefeuille. Avec le retour sur la terre des Nazgûls et de l’ombre de Sauron, ils recevaient bien peu de visites réjouissantes ces derniers temps, et la venue du jeune archer était pour eux comme une légère brise de printemps soufflant sur la plaine, annonçant le retour des jours heureux, des coquelicots en fleurs et des allergies au pollen. 

Le petit-déjeuner allait bon train, chacun discutant de tout et de n’importe quoi avec ceux qui les entouraient. Mais une voix claire se fit entendre, surpassant toutes les autres. 

« Ainsi, demanda Glorfindel, c’est à la demande de votre père que vous êtes venu nous rendre visite ? » 

Le Capitaine d’Imladris posa son regard sur son voisin de table, le blond prince de la Forêt Noire, attendant une réponse. Ce dernier acheva de remplir sa tasse de thé et proposa la théière à sa voisine, la douce Arwen. 

« En effet, confirma Legolas. Il a jugé qu’il serait bon pour moi d’aller respirer un autre air que celui de Mirkwood pendant… quelques temps. » 

La théière passa des mains d’Arwen à celles de son frère Elrohir qui servit par la même occasion son jumeau Elladan, avant de la présenter à leur père, assis face à Legolas. Le seigneur d’Imladris remplit également sa tasse finement ouvragée, tout en demandant : 

« Mais dites-moi, vous êtes arrivé tard dans la nuit, hier. N’êtes-vous pas trop fatigué de votre voyage ? 

-Du tout, monseigneur. Répondit poliment l’Elfe des bois, saisissant son couteau pour se couper une tranche de pain. Au contraire, ce fut pour moi un voyage étonnamment reposant. » 

Elrond lui adressa un regard surpris. 

« Vraiment ? …Si vous le dites. A ce propos, j’ai cru comprendre de la lettre de Thranduil qu’il vous envoyait pour que vous… vous reposiez, justement. 

-Ah bon ? S’étonna Elrohir. Legolas m’a pourtant l’air d’être en pleine forme…

-Je trouve aussi. Approuva son père, s’attirant les regards de tous les Elfes présents dans la salle à manger. Et d’ailleurs, je me demande ce que… » 

Legolas n’entendit pas la fin de sa phrase. Son regard azur s’était rivé au mur, juste à droite, derrière la tête d’Elrond. Cette chose… C’en… C’en était _une_ , n’est-ce pas ? A moins que ses yeux ne fussent abusés… Non, c’en était bien _une_. Il n’y avait pas d’erreur possible. Il y en avait _une_ à Imladris. C’était impossible ! Quand était-elle entrée ? Comment ? 

Il sentit les battements de son cœur s’accélérer. Calme. Rester calme. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le manche de son couteau. Calme. Si _elle_ était là, c’était qu’ _elle_ n’était pas dangereuse, n’est-ce pas ? Sinon, le seigneur Elrond, aussi sage que puissant, l’aurait depuis longtemps chassée… Pas vrai ? 

Il n’entendit pas le Capitaine sermonner Elladan pour sa mauvaise habitude de bourrer sa bouche de pain avant de commencer à mâcher, ce qui lui donnait l’air d’un hamster. Il n’entendit pas non plus Arwen, quelque peu inquiète, l’appeler plusieurs fois. Il n’entendit rien. Il ne vit qu’une chose. 

_Elle_ avait bougé. 

Tout se passa alors très vite. Trop vite. Sa main crispée sur son couteau agit toute seule, projetant l’arme improvisée dans l’air tandis que ses jambes le propulsaient sur ses pieds. Le couteau passa en sifflant à deux doigts de l’oreille d’Elrond, qui en devint pâle comme un mort. Nul, pas même Glorfindel, n’eut le temps de réagir. La lame se planta avec une précision mortelle dans le mur, transperçant sa victime. 

Durant quelques secondes, rien ni personne n’osa bouger dans la pièce. Glorfindel, premier à se reprendre, adressa un regard mi-inquiet mi-interrogateur au prince assassin. 

Arwen s’était figée, respirant à peine. Son regard allait de Legolas à son couteau planté dans le mur. Puis elle soupira, se leva, posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules et, comme on parlerait à un enfant terrorisé, elle lui murmura doucement des phrases qui ne voulaient rien dire, mais qui étaient rassurantes et très jolies à entendre. 

A côté d’elle, Elrohir se pencha vers son frère et lui souffla à l’oreille un discret : 

« Finalement, je crois qu’il a _vraiment_ besoin de repos … » 

Elladan, qui n’avait toujours pas avalé sa généreuse bouchée de pain et se trouvait donc dans l’incapacité momentanée d’émettre le moindre son intelligible, hocha vigoureusement la tête. 

Elrond, encore sous le choc, déglutit avec difficulté. Il s’assura que le prince qui lui faisait face ne bougeait plus, malgré sa respiration aussi irrégulière que s’il venait de courir un cent mètres, ses pupilles dilatées et son regard horrifié fixé sur ce qu’il venait de clouer au mur. Puis il tourna lentement, très lentement la tête, désirant à la fois voir ce qui avait provoqué une telle réaction chez le très posé prince de la Forêt Noire et surveiller le moindre mouvement de ce dernier. On ne savait jamais, ça pouvait toujours le reprendre. 

Soudain, le seigneur d’Imladris haussa un sourcil. Sous le couteau luisant, transpercée de part en part, gisait morte…

…Une innocente petite araignée. 

Le semi-Elfe reporta son regard sur le fils de Thranduil. Et haussa l’autre sourcil. Il attendit qu’Arwen ait fini de le calmer et qu’il se fût assis à nouveau pour l’interroger. 

« Legolas ? » Articula-t-il. 

Honteux, le prince baissa la tête. 

« C’était quoi, ça ? » Insista Elrond, pas encore tout à fait remis de sa frayeur. 

Legolas haussa une épaule incertaine. 

« …Un réflexe ? » 

**Author's Note:**

> …Hum. Tout est dit.
> 
> Sinon, si vous avez une remarque à faire, un commentaire à donner, une liste de course à acheter ou une déclaration d’impôts à poster, vous pouvez toujours utiliser l’espace prévu pour ça juste en bas. :)


End file.
